It's My :::: In a Box, Boy
by SweetLullaby
Summary: [HPDM] [Gros Fluff, Os, Slash] Draco Malfoy se promene la nuit dans un couloir pour se vider la tete. Une ombre l'appelle depuis l'embrasure d'une porte.'Potter, qu’est ce que tu me veux '.'J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi'.'C'est quoi ce bordel ?.'


**It's my °°°° in a Box, Boy**

_… Où comment s'amuser avec une fiction 1er Avril_

**

* * *

Résumé :** Slash HPDM ! Draco Malfoy se promene la nuit dans un couloir pour se vider la tete. Une ombre l'appelle depuis l'embrasure d'une porte."Potter. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? " "J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi" "C'est quoi ce bordel". 

**Genre/Rating :** Total Fluff, Os, Romance/Humour T pour le sujet, je préfere etre prudente ;)

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai honte, mais qu'est ce que j'ai honte :p

Cet Os part d'une parodie sur les chanteurs Lovers faite par l'émission de télévision SNL –_Saturday Night Live_- avec Justin Timberlake et Andy Samberg.

Si vous comprenez l'anglais et que vous avez l'occasion de voir la vidéo - _SNL Digital Short A Spécial Christmas Box Uncensored_ sur Youtube, courez y.

Soit, il est vrai que c'est profondément débile, tellement que ça en devient vraiment drôle.

Bon il est vrai que je ne suis pas nette comme fille, donc ceci explique sûrement cela :)

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Dédicace :** Toujours et encore à **Devil Pops LRDM**, ma choupinette béta que j'adore, parce que tu es toi, pour tout ce que tu fais, en pensant que tu vas aimer la miss, voyez-vous.

**Disclaimer :** L'univers Hp appartient à sa créatrice JKR, la chanson n'est pas à moi, la boite kdo vient d'une promo que j'ai trouvé dans le supermarché Auchan, uhu :D

**

* * *

**Soufflant dans ses mains frigorifiées Draco Malfoy marmonnait tous les jurons de son répertoire et s'auto-flagellait de sa bêtise entre deux grossièretés. 

Mais pourquoi avait-il eu l'idée complètement suicidaire de se balader par ce temps glacial ?

Ah oui.

L'envie de s'éloigner à tout prix de cette salle commune où il l'étouffait ainsi que le besoin d'être loin de ses compagnons de dortoirs.

Il marchait dans le château depuis deux bonnes heures dans l'unique intention de se vider la tête.

Cependant, à son plus grand regret, la promenade n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

Son esprit se trouvait encore plus, si possible, embrouillé que précédemment.

Dire que tout était parti d'une simple phrase à l'apparence si bénigne.

Habituellement il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce que ses balourds de Gryffondors racontaient.

Pourtant ce soir, les insultes journalières avaient fait son tout petit bonhomme de chemin et l'avaient fait se ronger les sangs comme jamais.

Il avait suffit finalement de pas grand-chose pour faire céder les digues de sa raison.

Cette constatation lui fit claquer la langue contre son palet en signe d'exaspération.

Maudit soit ces Rouges et Ors de Malheur et Maudit soit Potter.

Soufflant de dépit en réalisant finalement que sa sortie n'avait mené à rien, il décida de rentrer au plus vite, se rendant compte qu'il risquait probablement de mourir de froid s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

Cela serait réellement stupide qu'on le retrouve demain matin raide comme un piquet au beau milieu d'un passage entre deux salles de cours.

Pressant un peu plus le pas, il resserra sa cape autour de son corps, tentant de se réchauffer au maximum.

¤

Que faire ?

Il se trouvait à une intersection et il ne savait plus quelle direction prendre.

Aller à droite, à gauche ou persister à continuer tout droit ?

Il avait tellement fait de tours et détours qu'il ne savait plus où il se trouvait et la faible lumière de la boule de feu qu'il avait invoqué ne l'aidait en rien.

Il passa une main légèrement fébrile dans ses cheveux.

_Super ! Comme si me geler les miches ne me suffisait pas, il fallait en plus que je me m'égare._

Il laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir le plus complet.

Doux Salazar, il ne lui manquait plus que ça.

Pensant qu'il tomberait forcement quelque part, il décida de continuer d'avancer tout droit.

¤

« Tsssss »

Levant un sourcil il regarda autour de lui, cherchant la provenance du bruit.

Rien.

Même pas l'ombre d'une Miss Teigne.

Il était seul.

Scrutant les tableaux, juste au cas où, il constata qu'ils étaient tous profondément endormis.

Ne trouvant aucune explication logique et n'ayant aucunement le désir de s'attarder plus que nécessaire, il continua sa progression.

¤

« Tsssss »

Il sursauta.

Par Merlin, devenait-il fou ?

Non, Oh que non.

Impossible qu'il le soit.

Il était sur et certain qu'il avait bien entendu quelque chose.

Il en aurait mis sa tête à couper.

Regardant une nouvelle fois les moindres recoins du couloir, il ne remarqua pourtant rien dans les environs.

C'était quoi ce délire ?

¤

« Tssss, Malfoy par ici »

Il se retourna vivement en entendant une porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre, et aperçut une ombre qui se profilait dans l'embrasure de cette dernière.

Surpris, il plissa les yeux afin de reconnaître l'individu qui malheureusement se trouvait beaucoup trop loin pour une identification.

Mettant une main dans la poche où résidait sa baguette, il avança lentement, vaguement sur ses gardes.

Sa curiosité prenait le pas sur son bon sens à l'heure actuelle et il se moquait complètement du fait qu'il ne savait rien sur les intentions de la personne qui l'appelait.

Il voulait juste _savoir_.

« Qui es-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

Sans prendre le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il se sentit tiré en avant et se retrouvera propulsé dans une salle de classe aménagée.

Sans paniquer, étrangement une voix au fond de lui le rassurait et lui disait qu'il était ici en sécurité, il s'intéressa à ce qui l'entourait.

Les bureaux avaient fait place à un canapé vert et sur le sol se trouvait un immense tapis de la même couleur que celui-ci.

Quelques bougies avaient été dispersées par ici et là, voulant donner à la pièce une ambiance intime et chaleureuse.

Une douce musique instrumentale horriblement niaise passait en fond sonore, agressant ses délicats tympans.

Quelques morceaux de bois qui brûlaient dans une cheminée - qui avait dû sûrement être installée pour l'occasion – complétant parfaitement le tableau pseudo-romantique.

_Totalement dégoûtant ! _

Contrôlant son envie de vomir à cette pensée, son regard s'arrêta sur l'unique fenêtre du lieu où se trouvait l'importun, de dos.

Il se figea instantanément en le reconnaissant.

Brun, plutôt grand, une touffe de cheveux rebelles, une robe froissée et des baskets moldues aux pieds.

Il ne fallait pas sortir de HUOWS High University Of Wizard Science pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de ce crétin de survivant.

_En sécurité mon cul. Petite voix à la con ouais._

« Potter »

Il remarqua à peine la crispation de ce dernier au ton de sa voix, trop préoccupé à se damner pour avoir laisser glisser hors de ses lèvres le nom du Gryffondor.

Une vague de rage s'empara brusquement de lui.

« Enfoiré. Comment oses-tu me ramener ici et de force de surcroît ? Tu vas me le payer »

Prenant sa baguette dans un mouvement rapide, il la pointa sur l'autre garçon.

Néanmoins à son plus grand étonnement, elle s'échappa aussi sec de ses mains.

Dans la seconde qui suivie, il se sentit soulevé dans les airs et une force invisible le força à se laisser choir sur le canapé.

Il voulut se relever à peine les fesses posées mais le problème c'est qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Du tout.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, tachant de rassembler ses pensées et d'essayer de trouver une solution pour ce sortir de ce merdier.

Bon dans l'ordre.

Il était dans une pièce.

Seul avec Potter.

Ce dégénéré lui avait lancé un sort qui l'empêchait de bouger et qui le gardait cloué sur un vulgaire canapé.

Hum, peut être même plusieurs sortilèges à la réflexion.

Craignant le pire il essaya de parler.

Génial, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Il aurait du s'en douter, c'était bien son genre à l'autre benêt

« Désolé. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. »

Il ouvrit les paumières et il fusilla Potter du regard le plus noir qu'il avait en sa possession.

Enfin le dos de Potter vu qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retourner pour lui parler face à face.

« Je voulais absolument te parler _Draco _et je n'ai pas trouvé un autre moyen. Surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé cette après-midi._ »_

Scandalisé par l'emploi de son prénom, il rajouta mentalement une croix de plus à mettre sur la longue liste des vengeances à effectuer contre le balafré.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il était dans la possibilité de le faire maintenant, hein, donc fallait improviser que diable.

« Tu sais on se connaît depuis un long moment et depuis quelques temps je réfléchis au moyen de te montrer ce que je ressens pour toi. »

Il se sentait irrémédiablement perdu.

Il ne saisissait pas la raison de cette scène.

Pourquoi Potter parlait et ne lui faisait rien ?

Où était le coup tordu ?

C'était bien pour ça non qu'il l'avait attiré ici, non ?

Et puis ressentir quoi ?

De la haine ?

Tu parles d'un _foutu_ scoop.

Pas besoin de lui faire un dessin, il était déjà au courant, merci bien.

« J'ai eu beau chercher encore et encore en me creusant la tête désespéramment sans rien trouver. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai eu l'illumination »

Potter avait faiblit sur la fin de la phrase.

Il l'entendit prendre une bruyante respiration et se racler la gorge.

« Au départ je voulais t'offrir une bague en diamant. Mais ce genre de cadeau ne signifie rien donc j'ai laissé tombé l'idée. Je ne souhaitais pas non plus t'offrir une maison dans les collines car un garçon comme toi a besoin de quelque chose de vrai.»

Tentant d'ignorer les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient, il reprit à son tour un peu d'air.

Il commençait à paniquer mais d'une toute autre façon désormais.

Il avait bien trop peur de comprendre ce que laissait sous-entendre le discours de l'élu.

« Alors je vais te donner quelque chose qui vient du fond de mon cœur. »

Potter se retourna et il écarquilla des yeux en voyant qu'il tenait une boite contre lui.

« Je t'aime _Draco_. Je n'ai aucune explication à te donner, c'est juste comme ça. J'ai mis des mois à l'accepter, à ne plus vivre dans le déni. C'est pourquoi je tenais à te donner ce cadeau vraiment très spécial.»

_Nonnonononononononon_

Ce n'était pas vrai.

Potter ne pouvait pas lui faire_ ça._

Il n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer, merde.

Pas lui.

Il voulut repousser au loin la félicité qui menaçait de le submerger mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il avait espéré tellement de fois quelque chose de possible entre lui et le brun, tant de rêves mouillés, pour pouvoir s'empêcher d'être heureux.

Et même si son monde venait de s'écrouler comme un château de cartes et que rien ne pourrait le retenir à l'avenir en sachant cela, il se sentait sur un petit nuage.

Même si tous les deux s'était voué à l'échec, il se sentait serein pour la première fois de sa vie.

Voyant Potter s'approcher de plus en plus prés de lui, il se concentra sur la boite, espérant que s'il ne cessait pas de la fixer la pièce s'arrêterait peut être de tourner.

Il poussa un petit couinement de détresse, ayant peur de la suite des événements, quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec elle.

Il réalisa alors que les sorts ne lui faisaient plus aucun effet.

Seulement, contrairement à tout à l'heure, il n'avait ni le cœur et encore moins l'envie de s'enfuir.

Quelque chose s'était comme brisé en lui.

« Soulève le couvercle et jette un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur _Draco_ »

La voix rauque, velouté et séductrice du brun envoya des millions de frissons dans son corps.

Comme un automate il se leva et tendit la main vers le couvercle pour le soulever.

Une fois la chose faite, il se pencha pour regarder l'intérieur.

Quand il vit ce qu'il y avait, et ne s'y attendant vraiment pas, il sauta d'un bond en arrière et retomba sur le canapé.

« C'est, c'est …. »

« Oui, ma queue dans une boite »** (1)**

La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges, il se sentait mal à l'aise comme jamais.

Très excité aussi mais il était trop dépassé par les événements de la soirée pour le réaliser sur l'instant.

Il déglutit quand il vit Potter se pencher à son oreille.

« Je te laisse réfléchir cette nuit. J'attends ta réponse demain matin. Dors bien, _amour_ »

Il haleta suite au léger effleurement de lèvres sur son lobe.

Il vit Potter se redresser et se diriger vers la porte, le plantant sans plus de cérémonie.

Il fallait qu'il réagisse, il ne pouvait décidemment pas le laisser partir comme ça, par après _ça._

« Attends »

L'attrapeur des lions lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Oui ? »

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi, _Harry_. »

Et c'est en le voyant lui adresser le sourire le plus doux de la création puis sortir qu'il se maudit pour avoir dit une chose aussi banale, concluant ici leur tête à tête.

¤

Ronald Wesleay, assis dans son fauteuil préféré, vit son meilleur ami fermer le portrait de la Grosse dame, la fameuse boite sous un de ses bras.

Le sondant attentivement, il lui posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

« Alors »

Harry affichait un sourire un peu trop bête à son goût.

« C'est dans la boite, si tu me passes l'expression.»

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put se retenir de pouffer légèrement.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu l'es vraiment fait, vieux »

« Que veux-tu, l'amour donne des ailes. »

« Ouais. Si tu le dis. Perso je trouve que ça rend con. Chacun son point de vue »

« Encore heureux. Tiens attrape.»

Par pur réflexe, il réceptionna la boite que venait de lui lancer son meilleur ami.

Se souvenant où elle se trouvait un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il la relâcha complètement écoeuré soutirant ainsi un rire à l'amoureux transi.

« T'es malade »

« A ton tour. Je te rappelle que tu as une Mione à séduire »

Blanchissant immédiatement au sous entendu, il se leva rapidement de son fauteuil et fit quelques pas en direction des escaliers menant aux dortoirs.

« Où tu vas ? »

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'un Harry Potter se planterait devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer.

« Me coucher »

Il vit son ami afficher une moue agacée.

« Ron,tu m'as promis. On était deux sur ce coup »

« M'en fous »

« Je te jette un sort si tu ne le fais pas, et tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable. »

Ecarquillant les yeux en voyant Harry aller chercher l'objet de sa torture, il se mit à courir vers les marches, poussant un hurlant de terreur.

« NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN »

Laissant ainsi son ami dans leur salle commune, qui mourait de rire devant son attitude puérile, rêvant déjà d'être à demain.

**Fin **

**

* * *

**

**(1) _Voici un cadeau facile à réaliser, messieurs._**

_**3 étapes à suivre.**_

_**1- Couper un trou dans la boite.**_

**_2- Mettez y votre _°°°°_ dedans._**

_**3- Faites lui ouvrir.**_

_**Enjoy, uhu :)**_

**

* * *

**Je sais, je sais, comme je l'ai dit plus haut je peux définitivement avoir honte :p. 

C'est du n'awak, comme d'habitude.

J'espère que ce petit Os complétement Fluff vous aura tout de même plu, mlagré la débilité de l'histoire de base, uhu :)

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ... Et je vous dis "À bientôt les gens" !!


End file.
